Analee's Beginning
by VampireSquirrel88
Summary: Analee and Kaito are married and have a baby girl named Analee, but they need to get their daughter to the Ocean in 24 hours which may be harder than it sounds with both Lucia and Analee's health going into critical condition!
1. The Baby is Born

**Lucia**

"It's a girl!" the doctor told me.

"A-a girl?"

"You did it Lucia!" Kaito said. I finally let go of his hand, which he'd probably long since lost feeling in.

"What are you going to name her?" Hanon asked me.

"Analee," I had wanted to name her that before I knew that she was a girl. I was going to let Kaito choose the name if it was a boy.

When they'd finished cleaning her, the nurse brought her over to me.

"She's so beautiful!" She already had hair, vibrant fuzzy red hair. When I held her close to me, my Pearl Necklace started shining. I opened it to see another Pearl inside! A translucent reddish Pearl, it looked as if it wasn't really there. Hanon saw it too.

"Lucia, where did that come from?"

"Where did what come from?" had Kaito not seen it? The doctors didn't seem to notice anything unusual either. Was the shining something only us Mermaids could see?


	2. We Need to Get Her to the Ocean

**Lucia**

About an hour after Analee had been born I remembered what Nikora and the other Mermaids had told me about:

"Lucia, even though this is a taboo, it doesn't mean it's never happened before. If you really want to go through with this, remember that you need to get your daughter into the water within 24 hours of her birth or not only will she never grow her fins, she will lose her Pearl and never be able to sing or possibly never talk! Also, it has to be water from The North Pacific Ocean ((Risu-san: the Ocean Lucia rules, for those of you who don't know))"

"Wait Nikora, how do you know it will be a girl?"

"Because there are no males in the Mermaid world. It has never happened."

Looks like Nikora was right.

The doctors had left so I turned to Kaito. "Kaito," he looked at me. "We need to get Analee to the Ocean."

"What?"

"Lucia's right, if you don't in the next 23 hours, she won't become a Mermaid and could lose her voice," Hanon knew more on the subject than I.

"But there's no way there gonna let you out within 24 hours of the baby's birth!" Kaito was right.

"True," Hanon spoke up again. "But we need to find a way to get her to the North Pacific Ocean as well."

"Do you really think this is the best course of action?" Rina had joined us sometime within the hour

"I don't want her to lose her voice! How long would it take to get to the Ocean? We might be able to convince them to let us out soon en-aaah!" I felt a sudden pain in my chest.

"Lucia?" they both cried out in unison. The monitor for my heartbeat was spiking. Suddenly the doctor was in the room and I was surrounded by nurses. My breathing was starting to become uneven and I heard them saying something about Analee's heart-rate too. I wanted Kaito to be near me, but they'd ushered everyone out of the room. My vision was starting to dwindle...


	3. Kaito Waits

**Kaito**

I sat in the hall, waiting. When Lucia and the baby's heart-rates both spiked the doctors had made Hanon, Rina and me leave the room. Hanon and Rina said they needed to go take care of things. What sort of things, they didn't tell me. But it seemed important. So here I was, left in the hallway to worry.

A nurse came out. "Mr. Domoto?" I stood up quickly.

"How is she?"

"Your wife's heartbeat is stable, but her breathing is still uneven. We'll let you in to see her, but you must be careful not to startle her."

"And how is my daughter?"

"Her heart-rate has slowed, but it got a little too slow. We will be monitoring it, but for now she will be fine. You can go in to see them now."

"Lucia?" I slowly opened the door.

"Kai-to" her breathing was uneven, and rapid. She was almost panting. I could tell she wanted me near her so I was quickly at her side, holding her hand.

"Kai-to, how is Analee?" she was taking breath's between each word and almost each syllable.

"She's fine, Lucia. Worry about yourself," I tried to calm her.

"No, our daughter comes first," I loved the way she said that. 'Our daughter' she belonged to both of us. She wasn't just 'my daughter' or 'her daughter' but 'our daughter.' Part me and part Lucia. "Is she really okay?"

Lucia could read me. "Her heart-rate has slowed but they still need to monitor her. I'm sure she'll be fine, we need to worry about you for now."


	4. What Are We Going to Do?

**Hanon**

"Look Nikora, you don't have to yell at ME. I know! It's HIM you need to talk to...Yeah I'm pretty sure you would!...Fine, bye!" I slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"That sounds like it went well," Rina was leaning against the wall next to me.

"She makes it sound like I don't know what we need to do! It's Kaito she needs to talk to!"

"Actually, he seemed pretty understanding. It's the fact that Lucia's health went unsteady that stalls us in getting Analee to the Ocean...Personally, I'm surprised Nikora's being so insistent on getting Analee to the Ocean. Normally this taboo wouldn't be tolerated, and I know Lucia's being shunned by most people in her kingdom. But Nikora's trying to help her out."

"You know Nikora's always been like an older sister to Lucia," I said as we walked back to Lucia's room. I noticed Kaito wasn't in the hall anymore, and since he insisted that he wasn't going anywhere, I knew that Lucia must be stable again.

We opened the door to her room and sure enough she was lying there holding Kaito's hand.

"Lucia, are you okay?" I noticed right then that her breathing was really erratic.

"Yeah, what did Ni-kora say?" she was gasping between each word.

"She was really stressing getting Analee to the water-"

"But we can't do anything while she's in this state!" Kaito interrupted me.

"Kaito, think about it! The Ocean would probably be the best thing for both of them right now!"

"Mermaid's aren't used to this kind of bodily stress. This kind of thing is forbidden among us mermaids. That's why Lucia's health is taking a turn for the worse. If we get her to the water, she'd get better a hell of a lot faster than on land," Rina was the voice of reason to Kaito.

"It's not like we can just take her out of the hospital. The doctors are monitoring her you know," he did have a point there.

"Feh!" Rina just turned to the window.

"Her condition may improve if we stay a little longer."

"But once she improves the doctors are gonna want to keep an eye on her for a few days," Rina wasn't facing us, but it was clear that she was angry at Kaito.

"Please Rina! Can't we just wait until her breathing stabilizes?"

"Do whatever you want!" Rina stormed out of the room.

"Rina!" I was about to follow when Lucia spoke up.

"I agree with both of them. We should wait un-til I'm a lit-tle more stable, but if I don't stabil-ize soon, someone else is gonna have to get Ana-lee to my king-dom," Lucia was still clutching Kaito's hand and looked like she was going to doze off any minute.

"Lucia you should try to relax and get some rest. I'm gonna go track down Rina," I told her.

"Okay..." she was already have out.

I ran outside the room and noticed Rina standing next to the door. "I heard her. She's probably got the best plan, but getting her into the water would help her too."

"I know your worried Rina. Kaito just doesn't understand, he's a human. He doesn't know about the water's healing effects on us."

"We need to do something..." I could see that she was already planning something.


	5. Hanon and Rina Have a Plan

**Lucia**

It had been 23 hours since Analee had been born. I still wasn't doing well. My breathing was uneven and when they told me that her heartbeat had almost dropped to an alarmingly slow rate, well that didn't help the situation.

"Kai-to, we need to get Ana-lee to-"

"Correction Lucia, we need to get both of you to the water! Face it, your not going to get better sitting in this human hospital, the ocean is the best thing for you. Kaito, you need to get her there!" Hanon had just walked in.

"But-"

"We are not waiting any longer, if you don't get your daughter to the water in 1 hour, she'll lose her pearl and never be able to speak!"

"If you're not taking her, we will!" Rina came into the room too.

"How am I supposed to get her out without the doctors noticing?" Kaito was finally given the chance to speak.

"Leave that..." Hanon winked.

"...to us," Rina finished.


	6. Op: Get Lucia and Analee to the Ocean

**Hanon**

"She's coding!" the doctors yelled. "She and the baby both, get a crash cart to the room!" (Risu: I'm so glad I watched Scrubs! Konake: Can you get back to the Story?)

The doctors rushed into Lucia's room to find no one there, good. The plan was working perfectly. Now execute phase 2!

I ran towards the room.

"Where is Domoto-san?" one of the doctors was asking.

"Or her husband? Or the baby?"

"Someone help!" I cried. "Rina just fell down the stairs! She's really badly injured!"

I'm a good actress if I do say so myself. But I was still wondering how Rina was going to fake falling down the stairs and getting badly injured. This caused about half the doctors to come running. (In case your wondering why OBGYN doctors are gonna come running to an accident like this instead of leave it to others, we were at a birthing hospital. So, there was really no one else there...)

Operation: Get Lucia and Analee to the Ocean was off to a perfect start.


	7. Getting to the Ocean

**Kaito**

I had to escape with Lucia through the fire escape. Hanon and Rina said they'd distract the doctors and nurses when the machines started going off, but we'd have to dissapear awfully fast. Now, I was trying to dodge the traffic to get Lucia to the Ocean. I didn't know what excuse I could give to the cops if they pulled me over. ("Officer, I need to get my dying wife and baby to the water as quickly as possible!") No one would buy that. Wait, dying? No, I couldn't think that way! They were going to be fine. But Lucia's breathing _was_ getting worse, I had no idea how Analee was doing!

About half way there, the traffic was backed up in both lanes. It wasn't budging. I had no choice. I got out of the car, picked up Lucia and the baby, and ran the rest of the way to the beach.

When I was almost there, some asshole that has hated me since I beat him in a surfing competition 3 years ago, tripped me with his board yelling, "Douchebag!"

When I got up, Lucia was up and running herself!


	8. Analee Transforms

**Lucia**

I heard someone yell, "Douchbag!" and felt Kaito's body lurch forward as Analee and I fell free of his arms. I opened my eyes. We were almost to the beach. I couldn't get in from the beach, it would take to long to get to the depth of the water. I had no choice, I got up and ran for the nearby cliffs (Risu: Mind you, I just mean small cliff-like areas, not like super-high cliff-diving areas!. . .Konake, stop looking at me like that! I had to explain!) I clutched Analee close to me and dove into the water.

I felt better the minute I was in the water. I started breathing normally immediately and right after I transformed I looked at Analee. She was shining the way her Pearl had been earlier. Her Pearl! I opened my Necklace to find it still there, still transparent. Why was nothing happening? All of a sudden Analee floated away from me! Only a few feet away and about a foot above my level in the water, her Pearl floated out of my Necklace and over to where she was. It stopped right in front of her heart and suddenly became fully opaque. And as her Necklace appeared her hair got a little longer and her fins started to grow.

After she transformed she floated back to me. I held her close as Kaito finally dove into the water and we swam to the castle together, as a family.


End file.
